


Estrelas

by HansCampanella



Category: tokimeki memorial
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansCampanella/pseuds/HansCampanella
Summary: Yoshio observa as estrelas com Mio, mas não tira o foco de sua namorada. [Audio Drama!verse.]
Relationships: Saotome Yoshio/Kisaragi Mio





	Estrelas

**Author's Note:**

> Revisado de uma cena curta que eu escrevi na semana de Yoshio x Mio que fiz ano passado. Já faz um tempão que não escrevo nada e acredito que minha escrita esteja enferrujada, então peço desculpas antes da hora.

“E aquela constelação bem ali?” Yoshio aponta para um ponto aleatório da tela noturna com a mão direita, enquanto se move para estar sentado mais próximo da garota ao seu lado. Aproveitando a oportunidade, ele também pega em sua mão, e ganha uma risadinha em resposta.

Seguindo cuidadosamente o dedo indicador de Yoshio, Mio ajeita os seus óculos antes de começar a falar: “Ah, sim! Aquela constelação é…” 

A esverdeada começa a falar com tantos detalhes que Yoshio tem dificuldades para acompanhar suas palavras, e embora ela fale eloquentemente para que ele acompanhe, Yoshio é apenas capaz de acenar a cabeça e concordar como se entendesse. 

Afinal, sendo um cabeça-dura, Yoshio nunca teve nenhum interesse em astronomia - ou será que é astrologia? - ou literatura ou as coisas intelectuais que a Mio gosta. De fato, essa era a primeira vez que ele se pegou parando para observar as estrelas. Porém, quando ela começa a falar com tanto entusiasmo, Yoshio sente que ele pode passar a noite inteira só ouvindo ela e entender tudo isso de alguma forma.

Esse é o lado de Mio Kisaragi que ela raramente mostra para os outros. Uma menina quieta e tímida, ela tem medo de causar problemas aos outros. Mas quando ela se abre e começa a falar das coisas que ela gosta, é como ela se tornasse outra pessoa, e ele sabe que ela só mostra esse lado para poucas pessoas.

Yoshio ama ouvir a doce voz dela.

Ele ama ver aquele sorriso acanhado dela.

A esse ponto, seu foco não está mais no céu estrelado, mas sim na garota ao seu lado. Yoshio sorri para ela, mas Mio não parece perceber, continuando a explicação na qual está investida. Borboletas dançam no estômago de Yoshio ao pensamento fugaz e brincalhão que, pelo menos naquele momento, aquela expressão alegre e linda no rosto de sua namorada era apenas privilégio dele.


End file.
